1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile vehicle for lifting and towing other vehicles such as automobiles and trucks and more particularly to a mobile vehicle for facilitating the transport of disabled or driverless vehicles in many different vehicle towing environments.
2. Description of Related Art
Various forms of vehicle towing equipment heretofore have been provided for attaching to and supporting disabled vehicles as well as driverless vehicles from tow trucks for the purpose of enabling the tow truck to transport the vehicle to a remote location. One form of tow truck including structural and operational features which are similar to some of the general aspects of the instant invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,334. However, the wrecker or tow truck of the instant invention includes various structural features which particularly well adapt a tow truck to engage and lift various different types of disabled vehicles and which enable the tow truck operator to operate his vehicle engaging, lifting and anchoring structure with little effort and in a minimum of time.